The Dancer
by sageandsol
Summary: Mush is a dancer, Blink a popular guy in school.  Contains Blush and slight Javid, swear words more then I normally use.


Title: The Dancer

words:3,873

Warnings: contains slash and swear words.

Disclaimer: I'm a college student, do you really think I own this? Don't own anything but the plot and Sasha.

_Looking at him sleeping next to me, looking like he doesn't have a care in the world I can't believe how lucky I am. Let me introduce myself, my name is Aiden, Aiden Meyers at school I am one of the outcasts trying to survive high school without to many injuries. After school though, I'm one of the most popular dancers in the city. Most cities are obsessed with singers actors etc. but here dancers are the stars. Only a handful of people know me as both of my identities, my mom and dad, Ms. Scot my history teacher and Ross my boyfriend. Ross hasn't always known, in fact he only found out by pure fluke 6 months ago, before we were anything but acquaintances. His locker was near mine so we interacted a bit more then a outcast and a popular kid usually did though. Ross used to be popular before he became my friend and defiantly before he became my boyfriend but he was one of the nicer popular kids. He never tried to hurt me or any of the unpopular kids, he also never teased me about being gay. He tells me it's because he used to be teased 'cause of his eye-patch so I trust him. Our school is super homophobic, if you are gay you are automatically unpopular no matter how popular you used to be. There is only one exception to that rule and that is Jack Kelly and David Jacobs, I personally think that the whole school turns a blind eye when it comes to the two kings of school 'cause I caught them making out in a bathroom once. (I've had my suspicions before that but seeing them just confirmed my thoughts.) I've never told anyone save for Ross and in turn they don't bother me that much. Those closest to them don't bother me also but the others just bully me more to make up for it. To preserve a bit of sanity in my life, I took on a stage name, as a dancer I'm called Mush because I'm so flexible people swear my bones are made out of mush. Ross thinks it's hilarious until I point out his nickname he took on to avoid being hounded at school. If people knew I was Mush then I would get hounded even more which I hate. This is the story of how Ross and I got together. _

6 months ago

Aiden walked through the crowded hallway of South High School books clutched tightly to his chest, head bowed looking at the floor, listening to his I-pod. It was a normal day so far at least and he couldn't wait until that night when he would be dancing on stage again.

_Tell my girl I have to forget her._ the music played and in his mind he was dancing reviewing the steps that he would do that night in front of practically the whole town. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going, his feet knew the way so he could let his mind wander so it was almost inevitable that he would run into someone.

"Ouch!" he yelped hoping that whoever he ran into would be forgiving and not beat him up.

"Oh, I'm sorry." the soft yet masculine voice was semi-familiar and the hand that grabbed his arm to help him up was defiantly not one that had ever beaten him up.

"It's ok, it was my fault anyway I wasn't looking where I was going." Aiden said softly looking up at the person he ran into. It was Ross probably his favorite person at school since Ross always treated those who were not his friends civilly no matter what.

"Well I wasn't paying attention either so I'm partially to blame." Ross said flashing Aiden a smile. "I know why I was distracted why were you?"

Aiden shrugged, nonchalantly. "Just paying more attention to my music." he said and it was the truth, just not the whole truth. "What about you?" he wasn't really expecting an answer, but he figured it would be best to be polite. Ross looked around furtively before dragging Aiden into an alcove.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" Ross asked looking worried.

"I promise, it's not like I have any friends who I can talk to." Aiden said slightly bitterly.

"Ok, I got a backstage pass to see Mush." Ross said, keeping his voice quiet but still managed to sound excited. Aiden raised an eyebrow trying to act like he didn't care though inside he was screaming 'Not good!'

"That's awesome, how did you get a backstage pass?" Aiden asked curiously, trying to sound happy for Ross. "I overheard someone say that Mush doesn't give out backstage passes."

"Well it's my birthday in a few days and my dad apparently knows Mush's father so he asked Mush personally." Ross explained. Aiden remembered now, he had been so stupid to give Mr. Ballat the back stage pass but then remembered that he'd wanted to do something for Ross as a thank you for not beating him up. He mentally sighed, hoping that if Ross found out he wouldn't spread the word.

"Cool, if I don't remember happy early birthday." Aiden said warmly, "Why did you decide to tell me about your backstage pass?"

"I've been watching you, you've never really seemed interested in Mush so I figured you wouldn't go ballistics on me. Man, that makes me sound like a stalker, I'm not honestly you've just always intrigued me." Ross said, a light blush dancing across his cheeks. Before Aiden could speak the bell rang and the two of them reluctantly made their way out into the hallway.

That night Aiden was doubly nervous and though he didn't show it on the outside, inside all he wanted to do was flee.

"Chillax Mush." his older sister Sasha said using face paint to draw a black swirly design on the left part of his face.

"How can I chill? What if he finds out my true identity and tells the school?"

"It's covered." Sasha said soothingly, "He signs a paper that says we get the right to sue him dry if he tells anyone else with out your permission. Plus, the way you talk about him makes him seem like a pretty decent guy."

Aiden relaxed, but only slightly because he knew that he wouldn't fully relax until the night was over and he was back at home.

"Done!" Sasha exclaimed triumphantly eyeing her handy work critically. "You look lovely, now go change. He'll be here soon."

Aiden stood and grabbed his costume heading out to the bathroom. Once inside a stall he carefully slid out of his light blue long-sleeved shirt and into a dove grey short sleeved shirt made out of a shiny material. His pants were simple black stretch pants and he quickly slid into a pair of slippers that would serve as his shoes until he was about to go on stage, where he would dance barefoot. As he stepped out of the bathroom his legs began to shake in pre-performance jitters.

"You look lovely Mush!" Sasha gushed looking up as he reentered the greenroom. After a moment she went back to organizing her makeup kit. "Ross'll be here any moment."

"Great," Aiden said sliding into a chair and grabbing a cookie. "Thanks for reminding me Sash."

She giggled and tossed him his hat, there was a knock at the door and they both jumped, startled.

"Come in!" Aiden called and the door opened to reveal Ross, who was looking both nervous and excited. Standing up Aiden gave Ross a broad warm smile. "Hey," he said, "You must be Ross, come on in. we don't bit." Ross nodded and hesitantly stepped in.

"Mush!" Sasha exclaimed horrified. "When exactly were you going to tell me about the bruises on your arms?"

Mush glanced down and flushed, he'd forgotten that he'd been beaten up yesterday and had in an attempt to save his face let his arms get punched instead, it hadn't been obvious when he was wearing long-sleeves but now it was painfully obvious in his short-sleeved shirt.

"I forgot I got beaten up. Can you hide them?" he said softly hating the fact he had worried his sister.

"Yes I'll do that right now." Sasha said sighing softly. "Ross come over here. You can see how we hide Mush's bruises." Ross nodded and crossed over to Sasha and Aiden.

"You do this a lot I take it." he noted as Sasha began to expertly hide the bruises.

"Yup, Mushee gets beaten up a lot at school so I kinda have to be good at it." Sasha said.

"Sasha!" Aiden protested, before adding. "So Ross, you haven't acted like a fan why is that?"

Ross shrugged, before saying. "I dunno, do you want me to act like a normal fan?"

Aiden laughed, "Heavens no, I don't particular like fans screaming it's so far from what I experience at school that it is really unnerving."

Ross grinned. "Ok, well then I'll continue to act like I have been acting then."

Aiden smiled warmly, and gestured for Ross to sit down, he was eager to get to know Ross as he knew virtually nothing. It was slightly difficult because he didn't know what Ross already knew about him as Aiden but knew that if he gave to much about himself away he'd be in trouble.

"Sorry if this isn't exactly what you imagined," Aiden said as they made their way to the wings after stretching which Ross joined for the heck of it. "For reasons I can't disclose I've never had anyone save the staff backstage."

"'S ok." Ross said, eyes wide as he tried to take in everything in at once and Aiden grinned in relief, until Ross continued. "You don't want anyone to find out your name right? I have a hunch, but I won't tell you 'till after so don't worry about it."

Aiden was about to say something but the music started and that was his cue to go on stage. With a nod, he slipped out of his slippers and quickly headed onto stage at once he felt better. For once the screams didn't bother him because for once he was dancing with someone in mind instead of a crowd of faceless people. As he headed off stage during intermission, Ross handed him a water bottle which he drank from gratefully.

"Thanks, I needed that." he said, "It's so hot under those spotlights, I want to totally forget the spot lights and dance in the dark."

Ross laughed and replied. "That would kinda defeat the purpose of dancing, 'cause no one would be able to see you."

Aiden pouted, "It would be cooler though, but you are right." He sighed then turned to face Ross and asked quietly. "If you do know my name will you tell anyone?"

Ross shook his head, "No, if you are who I think you are then things would look worse for you if I told anyone."

Mush relaxed slightly then continued. "Who am I then?" He waited, holding his breath as Ross breathed out softly.

"Aiden, you are Aiden Meyers." Aiden nodded, wondering how Ross had pieced his identity together but figured it wasn't something he should worry about.

"Congratulations you win the prize." he said grinning slightly, unsure of why he was saying that. He just knew he felt safe and happy when around Ross though he didn't know what would happen the next day.

As Aiden entered school the next day he had to admit he was nervous, he wasn't sure how Ross knowing his identity would change his social life. He didn't care much, as long as Ross didn't tell anyone else he could be totally alone and he wouldn't care.

"Aiden! Hey Aiden!" someone called and Aiden turned to face Ross, a wide grin dancing across his face unbidden.

"Hey Ross!" he called back warmly. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good, I'm good and yourself?"

"I'm fine, tired but fine." Aiden grinned then added "My face hurts a lot though."

Ross laughed out loud at that ignoring the whispers and the looks he gained from talking to Aiden.

"Well I got to get to class, can I eat lunch with you today?" Ross asked, his blue eyes sparkling with warmth and joy. Aiden stared at him speechless for a moment then nodded, wondering where all the sense in the world had vanished to, normally popular kids never ate lunch with unpopular kids, not if they didn't want their precious reputations to be ruined. Of course Ross's question caused people to turn their heads in surprise, and whispers filled the air. Aiden was acutely aware of the fact that some people had pinned him with icy stares as if trying to discern what made him special enough to warrant Ross's attention.

"Sweet, thanks, I'll see you later then." Ross jogged off, and Aiden felt as shocked as others looked. However he just shook his head and headed for class, figuring that what would happen would happen. As he sat in class he fought to pretend that the stares he was getting were not there and to focus, it was harder then it looked and he constantly wanted to tell people to stop staring. After what seemed like eons, the lunch bell finally rang and the kids streamed out of the classrooms like a tidal wave heading to various places to eat. The school didn't have a designated eating spot and as such all the grades ate together, Aiden walked slowly to his locker trying to use the time to think and gather his thoughts together. As he was grabbing his lunch a shadow fell over his shoulder and he looked up into Ross's smiling face.

"Hey," Aiden said, smiling as he closed his locker door. "Did you already grab your lunch?"

"Yup, where do you usually eat?" Ross asked seemingly unperturbed by the stares around him.

"I usually eat in Ms. Scott's room, she's the only other person who knows…." he trailed off, but Ross nodded getting the idea.

"Cool, I like Ms. Scott she's amazing." he said as they turned down the hallway, Aiden nodded enthusiastically.

"Yup, I've known her since forever and she always lets me sleep in class if I stayed up to late you know… but only if I do the work that was given in class and still learn the material."

"Hey Ross!" Aiden and Ross turned to see Tony and Sean, Jack's second-in-commands coming over to them. Jack and David were suspiciously absent, though Aiden had a sneaking feeling that they were somewhere making out.

"Hey guys, whats up?" Ross answered casually

"Just wanted to find out if the rumors were true or not, are you going to eat with…. _him_." the disgust in Tony's voice was evident, and although Aiden should have been used to it by then, it still hurt.

"So what if I am, Aiden's an interesting guy." Ross challenged keeping his tone marginally cool, though the words warmed Aiden.

"You can't hang with him, he's a fag." once again the words were hurled like arrows but Aiden pretended that they didn't affect him.

"I can if I want." Ross retorted, glaring angrily.

"Fine," said Sean, "But you can't hang out with us anymore." There it was, the ultimatum that was given to any popular kid who wanted to hang out with an outcast and suddenly Aiden was dreading the moment when Ross turned his back and went with Sean and Tony. It always happened, hanging out with a social outcast was fun until you got the ultimatum and then it was the game of 'lets avoid you to prove I don't like you' all over again.

"Fine, you guys are just assholes anyways." Now that caused everyone to stop what they were doing and stare, Ross was looking down at Sean and Tony like he was looking at a bug, and before anyone could register what he'd done Ross dragged Aiden down the hall to Ms. Scott's classroom.

_That was the start of our friendship, we became inseparable after that. If people mentioned us which they rarely did it was AidenandRoss or RossandAiden. Ross also became a permanent fixture at my dance shows, taking on the stage name Blink to keep from arousing suspicion. At school things didn't change much, I was still pushed around but with Ross there next to me I was able to ignore the pain. We had been friends for two and a half months when Ross came out of the closet, to me at least, he wasn't sure if he was able to come out at school or at home and for some reason that made me inexplicably happy. I think it was because it meant he trusted me to know something that could potentially ruin his whole life, and I swore that I wouldn't tell a soul. It was also around this time that I realized that I loved Ross, I had been around to witness his less-perfect moments, to hug him as he cried at night afraid of what his father would say and I wanted to kiss his fears and doubts away. I wasn't able to tell him the normal way, I was much to scared and so I resorted to the one thing I knew would get through to him. Dance. _

3 months ago.

"Sasha! I don't think I can do this." Aiden said nervously as his sister applied the makeup, the room for once containing the two of them. Ross had promised his younger brother that he would go to his basketball game and wouldn't be back stage for another hour.

"Of course you can Mush." Sasha said smiling, "You are just dancing, but with a purpose in mind."

Aiden nodded, and sat back trying to take deep breaths to calm himself. An hour later Ross came rushing in, and Aiden was filled with a strong resolve to go on with his plan.

"Ross! How was the game?" Sasha asked smiling fondly at him. Ross grinned back, making him even more handsome in Aiden's eyes.

"It was good, I think Ryan'll become a really great b-ball player if he continues to work." Ross said, beaming with brotherly pride. "I'm glad to be here though, the popular kids were at the game and most of them were glaring at me." He trailed off before continuing. "I did walk in on David and Jack making out in the bathroom though. I swear they're going to be caught someday." Aiden grinned before saying

"I think it's cute how they can't keep their hands off each other."

"It's 'cause you're a romantic at heart." Ross said smiling and Aiden nodded cheerfully. However, before he could answer one of the backstage people came and told him that it was time to get in place. As Ross stood up to follow Aiden, Sasha grabbed Ross's arm.

"Follow me." she hissed, "Aiden wants you to see him from the front instead of the side." Bewildered Ross followed her, and gaped as she showed him the best seat in the whole place. It was five rows up, in the center and unfortunately right among his ex-friends. Sasha slid in next to him, her grin broad and slightly evil.

"This is gonna be so much fun." She whispered, as Tony's, who was on her other side , jaw dropped.

"Excuse me." Tony said, and Sasha turned her gaze to him. "My name's Tony."

"I'm Sasha," she said, "Sasha Meyers, nice to meet you."

Ross snorted as Tony made the connection between Sasha and Aiden, hoping that he could watch Tony slip up and get her mad.

"Hey Ross." He turned to see David on his other side, and smiled. "Hey David, look I won't tell if that's what you're worried about but I have to see this."

"You are related to the fag?" That was Tony and Ross couldn't have said anything better to get Sasha all worked up.

"Hell yes, he's my brother and if we weren't here I'd make sure you paid for what you just said." she snarled, but before she could say anything more the lights dimmed. After a few dances Aiden took the microphone and said. "Hey everyone how are you doing?" Everyone cheered, and Ross couldn't help but smile as even Tony cheered.

"Good good, now this next dance I'm going to do is dedicated to Blink. Blink, I hope you decided to listen to S. and I hope you get this message." He handed off the microphone and Ross cast a glance over to Sasha who was looking pleased with herself. The music started and he was startled to find that it was_ Somebody to Love_ by Queen. Ross watched as he danced and suddenly he realized what he was doing, and why Aiden had chosen to dedicate the song to him. He couldn't help but blush, a silly grin on his face, when the song was over it was time for intermission. Ross leapt to his feet applauding and then when Aiden disappeared back stage he raced off. He found Aiden in the greenroom, looking nervous.

"Hey Mush." he said smiling stepping forward. "I got the message."

Aiden groaned. "You hate me now, that was a stupid way of asking you out." he muttered. Ross shook his head continuing to move. "No, it was brilliant. I loved it, and I love you." He caught Aiden and gently kissed him.

_We've been going out since then I'm amazed that things have gone well. Ross came out at school and for once David and Jack stood up for someone who was gay. People don't bug Ross or me anymore, they just ignore us, I don't care. I've gotten to know both Jack and David better and they have become good friends although they won't give up their positions of kings of the school for us. Ross also came out to his father, who was accepting, he even lets us stay at each others houses. So now I don't have one family or house I have two. Things are going smoothly right now, and I know it won't last, so I'm enjoying life as it is. He wakes up and looks at me, love shining in his eyes, and whispers. "I'm lucky." I nod my head. "We both are." I whisper snuggling up next to him. _


End file.
